crumpled paper hearts
by mystiques
Summary: It's not a game anymore. It's torture. / After being isolated on Ogyia for millenniums, Calypso's hopes are yet raised once more as Leo Valdez lands there. Her glass heart breaks, but doesn't that happen to us all? / told in calypso's point of view. —leo&calyspo (cleo?), one-shot / for natalie, aka star darling xo


**an** **l **so teehee after i read _the house of hades_ i fell in love with leo&calpyso (cleo?) so um, here's a oneshot about them..

**dedication l **this is for nat(alie) aka star darling xo

* * *

Sometimes, life isn't the happiest thing that could ever happen to you, but generally, it's great and all. Sappy, fluffy, happy, and just perfect is what many people describe it as, but that's not how life is like for Calypso.

Calypso is immortal, and one of the Titans. No surprise there, but is she like them? Is she violent, cruel, and does she have a special hatred for demigods? Has she ever participated in a huge war, claiming to support the Titans, and has she _killed_ anyone lately?

No. Calypso is one of the more peaceful Titan-breeds, so she doesn't understand why she's still chained to this island—Ogygia, they call it—even after Percy Jackson (oh, how she missed him) had told them to free her? Why is she still here, bored to death and crying herself to sleep over her lost loved ones who never come back?

.

**[she may be immortal, but her heart's not invincible] **

.

The Gods of Olympus have tortured her countless times, sending heroes—from brave to wealthy; heroic to lovable—and she has never been able to keep any of them after falling in love. Is this a game to them? Do they find it fun, sitting back and watching Calypso suffer in pain and agony as all the people she loves are taken away from her?

Let's just break our glass hearts, shall we?

.

One day, Leo Valdez lands on her island. At first, she sees him as an uproar—an insult to her—why would the Gods send someone like _him_ to her? Why not someone like Percy Jackson, or Odysseus, or—oh, gods, this isn't good. It isn't good to think of her past lovers.

Calypso repeats this over and over again in her head as she calculates about what to do with Leo. His curly black hair and twinkling brown eyes started her at first, but she recovered quickly—no, she just can't like someone who had broken her new table. (but maybe, just maybe, Calypso is lying to herself.)

She knows the gods sent him to Ogygia for a reason—and it may not be a nice one—in fact, it's probably some low, dirty trick of theirs. "Why me?" Calypso looks up at the sky and glares. "Why send that guy to _me_? Jeez, send him to someone else."

But no, the gods don't care, do they? They're too caught up in their own affairs, with Gaea rising and all—and the fact that Percy Jackson and his friend Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus. No, they think they have more important business to take care of, and they simply ignore Calypso, which infuriates her more.

.

**[let's just let our paper hearts crash and burn] **

.

She remembers first feeling disgust at Leo, but then she calms down. She cooks for him; weaves for him; and even helps him tinker with his little plane or aircraft thing. She catches the twinkle in his eyes as he polishes the vehicle, and her heart practically melts.

She loves him, and she can't deny it. She's falling in love, and she can feel her heart begin to slowly break as it begins the procedure for every time she falls in love.

But this time, it's different. He actually mutters, "I love you," in his sleep, but she doesn't know if it's towards her, jokes, or food.

She hopes that Leo won't be like the others, but who is she to think of this? The gods are constantly torturing her, and every time a new (cute) guy arrives, she wishes that he would stay. That he would be different, and that he would love her back. That he would save her from this dreadful curse.

Sure, Percy Jackson had tried. But Calypso's still here, isn't she?

.

She sighs bitterly. Her heart—it's made of glass, and it will just break itself over and over again. She doesn't want that to happen, but it's true.

Maybe that's their idea of torture. Let Calypso's heart break itself continuously as they send the cutest, hottest, and nicest demigods over to Ogygia. The gods probably watch in delight as she falls in love with them, one by one, and then they let her heart fall to the ground and shatter.

It's not a game anymore.

It's torture.

.

Leo Valdez proves to be different. Instead of sitting around and letting Calypso act as a servant to him (as all housewives do), he works alongside her, flirting and just being plain cute.

As the days whiz on by, Calypso finds herself falling in love with this young man, more and more—indeed, it's as if Aphrodite (that bitch) had put some sort of spell on her.

But no, that's not possible. It seems like her heart is made out of fragile glass, and it will fall for anyone, and break just as easily.

.

We're all a little broken here, aren't we?

When the raft arrives for Leo, Calypso's heart starts to beat wildly. She doesn't want Leo to leave, but she knows that her lover is needed to defeat Gaea. The world or her heart? The world or her heart?

She doesn't know what to choose, but at the end, she chooses the world.

After all, if the world is saved, she could find Leo again, if the gods permit it. (which they probably won't, but alas, hope is _sometimes_ a good thing)

.

The raft floats away, and Calypso stares out into the sea as Leo's form fades away and grows smaller and smaller and smaller.

"Save me, won't you?" Calypso whispers gently before Leo leaves her sight completely (hey, immortal beings have extremely good eyesight). She knows he can't hear her, but maybe the wind will carry her words to her.

The thing about Leo is that Calypso knows that he loves her back. She knows that the love goes both ways, and so the little butterfly in her heart flutters, excited for the prospect of maybe having someone to love and live with. (if she ever gets free, that is.)

She knows that Leo has done something—something that will save her—when her heart feels as if it's mending itself together. Like the broken shards of glass are putting themselves together to form a whole heart. But this time, the material seems to change.

.

Her heart's made of paper, and it's all crumpled up. It's been used, torn, cheated on, and it's unnaturally dirty. But it's not broken, so she still has faith. Faith for love, peace, and kindness. Some kind of hope for a happy ending, like in those myths of the many Greek heroes.

And most importantly, she's different. She's happy, and she's peaceful. She knows he'll come to save her, and so her heart has changed. It's no loner mourning, and she feels weightless, as if she's floating away in the clouds.

And she combs her silky hair and whispers the three words and eight letters back to him.

"I love you."

* * *

**notes** **l** so generally i don't exactly like my writing, but i will fail to badmouth this piece because i just love leo and calypso. oh and you can guess the ending. :) because after all, none of us know what's going to happen. one year, nooooo! D:

um, please don't favorite or alert without leaving a review! (:

xx jo


End file.
